


It Was Easier

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, Goodbyes, Introspection, Off-screen death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rayek copes with losing his rival
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It Was Easier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



"It was easier, when you first came." Rayek held his head high. "You upset everything. You made them pay attention to you, instead of me. You gave them options I hadn't thought of.

"You took Leetah."

He closed his eyes, swallowing against the emotion. "I'll be there for her no matter what. I'll do whatever it takes. Because somewhere along the way, you made it hard. You made me understand you. You gave me options too.

"I only ever wanted to hate you. Even Winnowill is your fault."

Rayek watched the wolves carry the body away. "I miss you, Cutter."


End file.
